The Tales of Yuuri and Wolfram
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Yuuram drabbles. Chapter 2: Yuuri has been avoiding Wolfram for a while now and rumors of him hanging out with others have spread. So Wolfram sets out to find out what is going on!...and what's with the party hats? Chapter dedicated to Sexykill69
1. One Last Kiss

The Tales of Yuuri and Wolfram

**Drabble 1:**

One Last Kiss

_-Modern day Japan- _

Yuuri stared into the window of the jewelry shop, never paying attention to the hard rain pelting his shivering body. He chewed on his bottom lip in thought, his eyes latched onto the silver band with small crystal-shaped emerald decorated around the metal and in the center, a larger one sat.

"_Yuuri! I want this one! It matches my eyes perfectly!"_

"_...You're such a spoiled brat."_

"_What was that wimp!? Forget it now! You'll have to buy me the most expensive ring here without ANY discounts from mother!"_

"_Eh!? Wolfram! That's not fair! That would cost me an arm and leg!" _

The usual bubbly feeling in his stomach formed soon followed by his usual hyperventilation attack. He ignored the passing people who gave him curious looks before continuing on to get out of the storm.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri jumped, swirling around to come face to face with the son of the Jewelry Store owner. Wolfram held the umbrella higher, allowing Yuuri in and glanced over his appearance. Sighing, he knew what was up.

"Why don't you just buy a ring…?"

"I…"

"She won't wait forever Yuuri.."

The words made the brunette flinch.

"I.."

"Come inside." Wolfram unlocked the door and ushered the soaked boy inside the dark building. Flicking on the lights, he tugged Yuuri to the backroom of the shop until they made it to another door. Unlocking that door, they entered the apartment complex of the shop, owned by Wolfram and his family, who were out on business.

"Wolfram…I.."

"Undress. You'll catch a cold in those clothes." Wolfram stated firmly and exited the living room to his room to gather some old clothes that could fit the boy. Yuuri began to chew on his lip again, the nervousness ate at his stomach again.

After a few minutes of changing, the two were seated on the couch, watching the weather channel to see if the storm would lift up anytime soon. While watching, Yuuri couldn't help but peek over at Wolfram who was concentrating on the weather than on him.

The feelings returned again.

"Wolfram..-"

"It looks like you'll be able to go home in a hour." Wolfram replied.

Yuuri fell into silence.

The TV continued to murmur about the weather for the night and the weekdays coming up.

"Wolf-"

"Are you hungry?" Wolfram stood up from his seat and disappeared into the small kitchen not far from the room. Yuuri pulled himself up and followed, watching the man rummage through the refrigerator.

"Wolfram, listen, I-"

"I can make meat and potatoes. Sorry if doesn't taste the same. I'm not a good coo-"

Yuuri slammed his hands on the countertop, silencing Wolfram whose back was still to the male. Breathing deeply, he finally spoke, mentally daring Wolfram to try and interrupt him again.

"Wolfram. I don't love her."

"…" Wolfram closed the refrigerator shut and turned to Yuuri, his eyes narrowed in a cold glare.

"I never did! You know that! I-I don't what happened, but I-"

"You don't know what happened? Yuuri. You got her PREGNANT while we were engaged! How can you not know what HAPPENED!?" He shouted before closing his eyes and counting his breath to calm himself down. He did not want to hurt the moron in front of him.

Yuuri curled his hands into fists.

"Wolfram, I told you! I had been drinking with Murata and before I knew it, I woke up in her bed! She said she had loved me and wanted me to have her first time. I left quick after she confessed that SHE had started it, not the other way around!"

"Oh really?! Well that's pretty hard to believe! The only way you two could have had sex is if you were aroused! So you WANTED that to happened!"

"Wolfram! I didn-"

"SHUT UP!" Wolfram clasped his hands against his ears. He didn't want to hear the same lies he had been told years ago. He didn't want his heart broken again nor did he want to remember the pain of betrayal again. Yuuri walked over, pulling the man's hands from his ears to force him to listen. His usually kind eyes had harden with determination and desire. Bringing the struggling man into his arms, he spoke softly into his ear.

"I love you Wolfram."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!"

"I love you."

"SHUT UP…just…SHUT UP YUURI!"

"I love you…"

"..shut up…I..I hate you so much…I hate you..Yuuri.." Wolfram sobbed, closing his eyes to hold back anymore tears from escaping. He was so ashamed of himself. He could feel his heart racing at the words and the part of him longing to just forgive him and return back to how they use to be.

"Wolfram.."

"Please…just go away…I don't want to be hurt again…"

Yuuri pulled away, looking Wolfram in the eye, searching for some hope that he could gain back his only love. Seeing none, he smiled weakly, closing his eyes and allowing his tears to spill down his cheeks. Chuckling, he wiped his eyes.

"You know…if I were like I was back then…when we go engaged by accident from your old family customs…I would have been thrilled the engagement had been off." He whispered, looking back up to Wolfram who frowned at the thought.

"I'd be so happy…having a wife and a beautiful daughter…I would have kept to that stupid thought of mine…of us just being friends…best friends forever. Nothing more and definitely nothing less…"

"Why are you saying this?" Wolfram finally questioned.

Yuuri smiled warmly.

"You don't know? Look at me Wolf…I'm begging for you to be back at my side…you changed me so much."He reached a hesitate hand out and stroked the soft cheek of the blonde.

"It use to be the other way, huh?"

Wolfram snorted softly, looking away, but never pulling away from the warm hand. Yuuri's eyes flashed with hope at the sign and took a baby step forward, not to scare him away.

"You would chase me through the city, calling me a cheater whenever I chatted with a girl for the smallest things or a wimp for not defending myself when it came to bullies…"

"You are a cheater…" Yuuri flinched.

"…and still a wimp." The old nickname he hadn't heard in years brought a bright smile on Yuuri's lips.

"I guess I am!"

A comfortable silence followed.

Wolfram closed his eyes, hating himself as he relaxed into the hand. Yuuri's eyes softened at the sight, remembering how back then Wolfram would cling to him whenever he was in the touchy mood. The happy memories seemed to take over his body for before he knew it, he was cupping both cheeks in his palms.

Emerald eyes stared into his eyes.

"Yuuri?" He whispered through trembling lips at how close the two were.

"Can I? I promise…I'll leave forever...just one last kiss.." He murmured, moving closer, he could almost feel the Wolfram's lips. He watched as Wolfram seem to have a inner battle with himself. His emerald eyes glistened with fear and rejection.

"I…Yuuri….."

Yuuri leaned forward, capturing the lips in a deep kiss.

Wolfram couldn't help himself, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss that reminded him of their past kisses and love making. His felt like a sissy once his tears started up again and ran rapidly down his face, some soaking onto Yuuri's hands that hadn't left from his cheeks.

Pulling away, Yuuri began to speak but was stopped by another kiss. A moment after pulling back, Wolfram revealed his eyes and didn't stop the warm smile on his lips at the sight of the shocked brunette.

"Yuuri…I…hate you still…"

"Wolfram.."

"I know its been four years…but I still need time before I can…trust you again," Wolfram swallowed down his upcoming sobs and continued, "S-so…in order for you to prove yourself worthy….you have to make me fall in love with you again." He stated firmly, looking back up at the man.

Yuuri was trembling in joy.

Then a smile appeared brighter than before.

"I will! I promise! You'll love me again!"

Wolfram stared, watching the man continue to ramble on about plans on how to do this and when to do that. The scene made Wolfram smile and laugh at himself inwardly, realizing that he had already fallen back in love with him already.

But he chose to keep the information to himself.

He would tell Yuuri when the time came.


	2. Wish

The Tales of Yuuri and Wolfram

**Drabble 2:**

Wish

_-Shin Makoku era- _

"Yuuri!!" Yuuri screamed once he was tackled to the ground. The watering can he had been holding flew up into the air, releasing the water which fell onto them with a loud splash.

Groaning in pain, Yuuri looked back to see Wolfram, who was giving him the most deadly of all looks. Gulping down his urge to scream for help or even be able to run, he smiled nervously at the solider.

"Yes Wolfram..?"

"What is this rumor I heard from the staff about you flirting around with Gunter!" Yuuri stared at Wolfram as if he had grown two heads.

"Wolfram…I didn't flirt with him…I was just asking him some questions."

"Don't you dare lie to me you cheater!" Wolfram exclaimed, pulling the boy's collar and brought him face to face. Yuuri flailed, begging for him to let go and that he wasn't a cheater.

"For the past week I've heard and seen you around almost everyone in the castle except for me! Your own fiancé! You've avoided me and when I'd catch you, you'd make up excuses and run!"

"I-"

"CHEATER!"

"I'm not a cheater!" Yuuri whined.

"Then tell me what you've been up too!"

Yuuri sighed, running a hand through his hair. He could tell Wolfram wasn't trying to be annoying. Wolfram was just concerned and, as usual, couldn't help but jump to conclusions.

"Just trust me okay. Nothing is going on."

"Yuu-"

"Trust me…please?"

Wolfram stared him down in silence. After a good amount of time, (thirty seconds) he turned and stalked away.

Yuuri believed he had done something bad..

* * *

From then on, Wolfram never attacked Yuuri with questions whenever he was gone longer then he should. Nor did he react to the rumors that dealt with Yuuri hanging out with someone else besides Wolfram. This was actually frightening the castle occupations more then relieving. Especially Yuuri since it was his fault.

"Wo-Wolfram?" Wolfram looked up from his book towards his cautious fiancé.

"Yes Yuuri?"

Yuuri swallowed nervously.

"U-uh…well…are you alright? You haven't been chasing me….calling me names…..so...I was wondering…-"

"I'm fine Yuuri…..even though it does tick me off." He hissed, snapping the book shut which sent a shiver of fear down Yuuri's neck. He was afraid Wolfram would attack at any moment if he said the wrong words or tried to escape from his wrath he seemed to be holding back.

"Uhh…"

"I'm….." Wolfram blushed, looking to his lap. "I-I'm trusting…you…and that you aren't cheating on me…."

Yuuri blinked, remembering the old conversation that they had a week ago. He hadn't realized Wolfram would actually take his words to heart. Now Yuuri finally understood Wolfram's strange behavior.

Yuuri laughed.

"What's so funny wimp!?" Wolfram exclaimed, hopping from his seat.

Yuuri shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing…its just…I never noticed how cute you could be."

Wolfram blushed darkened.

"D-don't call me cute…I'm a solider…!"

Yuuri laughed again and grabbed onto Wolfram's hand.

"Come on~!"

* * *

"Where are you taking me Yuuri?"

"Be patient!"

"I can't be if I don't know where I'm being taken!"

The argument continued until they paused at the doors to the dining hall. Wolfram rose an eyebrow in question but was just presented with a cheerful smile. The smile seemed to be contagious since once Yuuri turned away to open the door, Wolfram was smiling as well.

"Why are we-"

"SURPRISE!"

Wolfram jumped.

Everyone cheered and waved towards the duo.

"Wolfie-chan~ Happy birthday!" Celi squealed, hugging her son in a tight hold. Wolfram struggled and was released eventually. He looked over the decorated room, scrunching his nose in confusion at some of the odd features.

"What are those?" He asked, pointing to the odd cone hats everyone wore, then the hanging streams and balloons, and finally the items wrapped up in strange patterned paper and cloth.

Yuuri stepped in.

"This is stuff from Earth! I thought I'd give you a traditional Earth surprise birthday party!"

Wolfram stared stunned to Yuuri. He was touched by all the preparations that had been done and finally understood why Yuuri had been sneaking around and talking to the others so much lately.

It had been all for him.

Wolfram turned away from the crowd once he felt his eyes start to sting.

He wouldn't cry!

"Wolfram? You okay? You don't like it?" The disappointment in Yuuri's voice snapped Wolfram out his thoughts. He whipped around, blushing as he came inches from the other.

"I-I like it…" He murmured, looking anywhere else that wasn't Yuuri, but didn't move away to give each other space.

Yuuri's smile returned.

"So Wolfram~! How old are you anyway?"

Wolfram blinked and thought for a moment.

"Hmm...Eighty-three."

Silence from Yuuri.

"Excuse me…what was that?"

"Eighty-three."

Yuuri massaged his ears, thinking he was hearing things.

"Eighteen?"

"No! Eighty-three! Do I look like a child!?"

"….Wolfram…your so old…"

WHACK

Yuuri moaned from his position on the ground, a lump formed on his head.

Wolfram huffed, turning away.

"Its not my fault you humans age so quickly!"

Celi stepped in, ushering Wolfram to a seat in front of the cake. She nodded to her other sons who went into action and closed the curtains to the windows, darkening the room. The only light was from the candles implanted in the cake.

"Why are there candles in the cake, and why is the room darkened? More weird Earth customs?" Wolfram looked to Yuuri who had finally recovered from his injury.

"Yeah. The candles represent how many years you are now and you make any wish before you blow them out."

"…there aren't enough candles…I'm eighty-three."

Yuuri sighed.

"Sorry…"

"Hmph. Wimp." Wolfram scoffed, closing his eyes to chose a wish. He wondered if he would even work.

"I'm not a wimp~!" Yuuri whined, holding back the urge to pout.

Wolfram ignored him and opened his eyes, staring hard at the candles.

"I…wish…." he blushed, noticing the intense looks he was receiving.

"S-stop looking!" Wolfram exclaimed.

The group blinked, turned to each other, and turned away.

"Cover your ears as well!"

They complied.

Wolfram scanned them thoroughly to make sure they had done what was told and returned to the cake. Blushing deeply, he murmured his wish lowly just in case. Quickly he blew the candles out and the room went dark. A moment later light returned when the brothers reopened the curtains.

"What did you wish for Wolfram!?" Greta asked excitedly.

Wolfram's blush returned, his eyes darted over to Yuuri who was busy placing the wrapped gifts on the table with Murata. Yuuri seemed to feel Wolfram's glance since he had turned in his direction, though a moment late since Wolfram had already looked away just in time to not be caught staring.

"Wolfram?" Greta called out too.

Wolfram turned back to her and smiled.

"It's a secret."

"Von Bielefeld~! Present time!"

* * *

Wolfram fell onto the bed in relief after putting on his new nightwear that his mother had had made for him. It was similar to his last nightgown except that it was more frilly, thinner, and knee-short, made for the spring weather.

He sighed, he had never thought that actually celebrating the day of his birth could be so exhausting!

He glared towards Yuuri when heard him laughing.

"Not funny.." he muttered into the covers.

Yuuri flopped down next to him, done changing into his pajamas.

"Come on. It was fun!"

"…" Wolfram looked away, he didn't want to admit that he was right.

Yuuri smiled.

"Hey, what did you wish for?"

Wolfram stiffen.

"W-why do you want to know wimp!?"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Hmph! I'm tired!" Wolfram moved to his spot on the bed and disappeared into the sheets.

Yuuri sighed, giving up and slide into the covers.

"Night Wolfram." He yawned and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Peeking from beneath his sheets, Wolfram listened carefully to the rhythm of Yuuri's breathes before pulling himself out and move closer to the other body. He stared down at the sleeping boy, brushing away a few strands of the boy's hair from his face.

Wolfram stared in thought before leaning down and pressing his lips on the others. He stayed there, savoring the moment, and slowly pulled away to not awake his fiancé.

"That…was my wish…Yuuri."


End file.
